


Kinktober Day 8: Degradation & Humiliation w/Negan

by sweeterthanthis



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: And I'm not sorry, Collars, Deep throat, Degradation, Derogatory Language, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Leashes, Name Calling, Spanking, Voyeurism, mild dub con, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanthis/pseuds/sweeterthanthis
Summary: He’s had enough of you wandering around in those short skirts, and takes it upon himself to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s)/Reader, Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134725
Kudos: 19





	Kinktober Day 8: Degradation & Humiliation w/Negan

You knew what was coming, and you knew it was your fault.

You’d been pushing his buttons for weeks; flirting with his men, dressing like a harlot, disobeying his rules left, right and center.

Your heart was thumping in your chest, a thin layer of sweat coating your brow and your knees aching from being pressed into the concrete for so long.

“Now, you fuckers are probably wondering why you’re here…” Negan’s voice echoed off the walls, filling you with dread. “Seems we got a goddamn point to prove, huh doll?”

A sharp tug on the chain leash around your neck had you at his feet in a moment, your eyes trained onto the dirty leather of his boots. You nodded, your bottom lip trembling as you felt his gaze burning through the back of your head.

“Manners doll,” he kneeled, his thumb and forefinger gripping your chin firmly, the threat enough to give you the courage to look at him, “when I ask you a question, I expect a fuckin’ answer.”

“Yes, sir.” You whispered, your mouth dry and hoarse.

Negan sat back in the chair behind him, chain wrapped tightly around his fist, Lucille dangling from the other. You could hear the shuffling of their boots against the concrete, confusion plain to hear in their whispers.

“Did I say you fuckers could look at her?” He boomed, slamming the tip of his beloved bat against the floor. You flinched, shaking as you kept your eyes trained on him. “I mean, I know she looks shit hot naked, but unless you want me to cut your fuckin’ heads off and shit down your goddamn necks, you will keep your eyes on me.”

You couldn’t blame them. You were as naked as the day you were born, aside from the simple leather dog collar wrapped around your neck and a smattering of cherry red gloss on your lips.

Your nipples pebbled as the cool night air spilled in through the open window, goose bumps prickling all over. From fear, or the chill? You didn’t know.

“Up.” He ordered, yanking on the chain once again. You didn’t dare deny him, scrambling to your feet, your hands wringing together in front of you. “Who do you belong to, sweetheart?”

His voice was calm, lulling you into a false sense of security just like always. Wrapping the chain twice more around his fist, your back arching forward and face inches from his, he smiled. That fucking filthy smirk that always had your pussy aching; tonight was no exception.

“I belong to you, sir.”

Your thighs clenched together involuntarily, heat spreading through your belly when his tongue swept across his bottom lip.

“I’ve seen you, walkin’ around here in your tight dresses, no fuckin’ panties on underneath, flirtin’ with my men.” Negan raised Lucille, the crimson covered barbs grazing lightly up the side of your calf. It should have scared you, the times he’d cleaned brain matter off his weapon fresh in your mind; but it didn’t. You felt yourself getting wetter, pussy clenching around nothing at all. “You wanna act like a dirty little whore, I’ll fuckin’ treat you like one.”

A pathetic whimper fell from your lips, letting him know just what he was doing to you.

“Legs apart.” Negan demanded, tapping Lucille against your ankle, your mind clouded with thoughts of the men behind you. “You’re gonna pull my dick out and suck it, then maybe these fuckers will get the message.”

You wanted to resist, to beg him not to make you do it; not in front of them. But the look on his face told you it was happening, whether you liked it or not.

Feet apart, you blew a heavy breath out through your mouth, bending over and displaying yourself to the gaggle of terrified men behind you. Your hands reaching for his buckle, he lifted his hips slightly, allowing you to pull his combat trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh.

His cock sprang free, resting just below his belly button and already glistening at the tip. You’d never seen him as hard, the thought of just how much he was enjoying this urging you on to please him – audience be damned. You licked your lips, wrapping your palm around the base of him, your fingertips nowhere near touching.

“You see how she looks at my dick? Yeah, she fuckin’ loves it.” He was goading them, and you wondered if any of them would cave under the pressure. You knew their eyes were on you now, the thought of it sending a shiver up your spine. So why was your pussy wetter than ever? “You will fuckin’ watch this. All of it. Anyone’s dick even so much as twitches, I’ll cut it clean off and feed it to the walkers.”

He was an asshole, but you couldn’t deny how fucking sexy he was, oozing nothing but testosterone and power. You wrapped your lips around him, swirling your tongue over the tip as he grew harder in your hot mouth.

You felt his grip on the chain loosen, freeing you to move - your mouth driving down onto him. His hips raised up off the chair, hips bucking up into you as he fucked your throat. Spit fell from your lips, his cock slick with it each time he withdrew.

The vulgar sounds of your throat contracting around him, coupled with the filthy grunts rumbling in his throat had your pussy quite literally dripping, droplets collecting on the floor between your feet like raindrops.

“Shit, you’re gettin’ off on this aren’t you?” He laughed, and your cheeks flushed as you realised he was right. “You are a dirty little whore.”

He was humiliating you, making sure they knew who you belonged to. And you didn’t want to belong to anyone but him.

Struggling to maintain your balance, you sank to your knees, your tongue running the length of the underside of his cock and then back down again. Sucking his balls into your mouth one after the other, you watched as his eyelids fluttered closed momentarily, a satisfied smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck, she’s good at this.” He teased, the sick praise spurring you on, your lips wrapped around his cock once again. You took him all the way, tears spilling over your cheeks and cherry red gloss smeared obscenely around your mouth. “I’ll only ask you fuckers once. Who does this little whore belong to?”

Your mouth vibrated around him, moans echoing low in your throat at his filthy words.

“She belongs to Negan.” It was like a chorus, not a single one of them daring to hesitate for even a moment.

“You’re goddamn right she does.” His grip tightening on the chain once again, he tugged your head back; a trail of saliva falling from your mouth, lips swollen and flushed. His pupils were blown wide with lust, boring into yours while your ragged breaths pounded in your ears.

Negan gripped your waist harshly, spinning you round to face them – the first time you’d dared or been allowed to look. There were at least 12 of them, backs against the wall with their hands behind them. You could see their cocks bulging against the confines of their trousers, and as sick as it made you feel, the thought of being lusted after so vulgarly had you aching to be fucked.

You lurched forward when Negan’s palm connected with your ass, your flesh rippling under his palm. 

“Your gonna show them how you fuck me, doll. So sit on this dick like a good little slut, and give them a show they won’t forget in a fuckin’ hurry.” He goaded, releasing the chain and holding his palm out in front of you. “Spit.” 

You did, without question. His fingers found your sodden pussy, slipping two fingers inside with ease and groaning in satisfaction as you clenched around his fingers. 

It was wrong. Sick. He was treating you like a piece of meat. 

You sat back as he withdrew his fingers, arms reaching behind you to steady yourself, your fingers gripping his biceps as his cocked nudged your throbbing clit. Lifting yourself, your feet resting on his knees, you lowered yourself down onto him. 

His fingers were in your mouth, your tongue laving at them and pornographic moans echoing throughout the room. 

You watched as their eyes wandered, unable to stop themselves from admiring the sight of his thick cock stretching you out. You cried out, his cock buried deep inside of you, thumping against the sweet, spongey flesh inside you. 

“That’s a good little whore, now bounce on this dick and let ‘em know what they’re missing.” 

You did as you were told, rising and falling at a steady pace, each time his cock splitting you open for all to see. You wound your hips back and forth, left to right, swirling in a teasing motion each time you withdrew; just the tip of him seated within you as you did so. 

You heard Lucille clatter to against concrete, one hand grabbing at your waist and driving you down onto him. 

Chain loosely wrapped, he ran his knuckles down over your stomach, his fingertips settling just above your clit, cool metal against it making you shudder.

His gentle ministrations over your sensitive bud completely contradicted his brutal thrusts up into you, pleasure flourishing in your belly and groin. Your toes began to curl, back arched and breasts heaving. 

“Show them how you cum for me.” Negan whispered, his salt and pepper stubble grazing the shell of your ear as your head lulled back. “Cum all over my dick.” 

You did. So fucking hard, you almost blacked out. Your heart felt like it might explode, battering against your chest; blood rushing to the surface.

Three more violent thrusts and he was done, spilling himself inside of you with a roar so fucking primal, it made your legs quake. 

You were boneless, fucked out and exhausted, falling back against him and your nose nuzzled against his cheek. A contented smile graced your lips when you felt his fingers tracing little circles on your hip, a reminder that throughout everything, you were safe with him. 

“You boys can fuckin’ leave. Go jerk off before your dicks fall off. I’m not


End file.
